Player selection games are popular and well-known in the gaming industry. In certain known selection games, a gaming device displays a plurality of positions to a player, some of which are associated with awards and at least one of which is associated with a terminating symbol. In these types of games, typically a gaming device enables the player to select positions until the player selects a position associated with a terminator, at which time the gaming device provides the player with any earned awards and the game ends. In other selection games, a gaming device enables the player to select a certain number of positions. In one variation, the player may earn additional selection opportunities over the course of the play.
Other known selection games are matching games. These games generally require a player to select displayed positions until the player selects two or more matching symbols, at which time the player may be provided with an award. Certain known matching games require some element of player skill, in that over the course of a play of a game, a player can memorize what symbols are located at each symbol position, to assist in finding matching symbols.
Although games in which a player picks positions until selecting a position associated with a terminating symbol are exciting for players, such games do not enable the use of player skill, as players do not select positions based on information obtained from the selection of previous positions.
Although matching games require some skill to the extent a player memorizes what symbols occupy respective positions for use in making future selections, picking a position does not provide a player with information relevant to an award amount, for example, of another position, which would lead a player to subsequently pick a certain position or pick a position in a certain area of a game grid.
Accordingly, a need exists for gaming systems, gaming devices and methods providing new and exciting player selection games.